


Flowers Bloom

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is smitten, he just needs to learn how to get it across in a way Aster will understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for marsh who asked for a flower shop au. Took a bit but here we go!

The door to the flower shop swung open as it normally does. Aster looked up and gave a smile and a wave to the man walking in. White hair, skin so pail and unmarred it made him think things he really shouldn't. The boy had been coming around from the moment he had opened his shop a few years back. One of his most loyal customers and the kid always brought a smile to his face.

“Hey kid, 'ow ya goin'” He said, thickening his accent. The kid smiled and shook his head.

“You know I turned twenty one three weeks ago right?” Aster hummed and nodded his head.

“Yeah, but you're still a kid to me, I'll always remember the bright eyed kid that came in lookin for flowers to give to his little sister.” The other male stopped in front of the counter Aster had been stood behind and leaned over and grined.

“Yeah yeah Mr grown up.” he sticks out his tongue out mockingly and for a moment, Aster considers capturing it but quickly shakes off the the thought and simply musses the kids hair.

“Alright Jack, what are you here for today?” Aster asks as he pulls out a book of his current stock.

“What, cant I come and see my favorite bunny in the whole world?” He says batting his eyes innocently.

“You know very well that the innocent act doesn't work on me anymore Jack. Not after all those pranks you've pulled on me.”

“Aw come on, you know its all in good fun!” He extends his arms in a grand gesture as if to help prove his point.

“Fun or no fun ya cause me trouble.” I give him an exasperated smile and he relents.

“Alright alright, stick in the mud. I came to ask if you know the meanings of some flowers.” Well that was new.

“Hmm, I might. S'not like I make a living or one of my passions being botany or anything. Why the sudden interest?” I ask.

“Well...” Jack bites his lower lip a moment. “I wanted to give some flowers to some one, but I wanted the flowers to mean something. I know they like plants a lot so maybe they'll know what they mean if I give them some flowers.” His face is flushed a light pink at the admission. Aster really shouldn't be surprised, but the flush of disappointment that comes over him is hard to keep down.

“Well if that's the case Jack-o than I'm more than the right man for this job.” Aster smiles down at him regardless. Feelings for Jack or not, Aster wasn't one to ruin something for someone else just because he was jealous. “Why don't we brows some of the flowers yeah? Point out the ones you like and I'll tell ya what they mean. Sound good?” Jack simply smiles that amazing smile and moves over to one of the displays. Aster walked him down the isle and told him about them as he asked, the more he told him the more Jack seemed to be sure of something.

“Okay. I didn't bring my wallet with me this time because I figured I'd need to think this stuff over and wow yeah. Lots of stuff to think on. I'll be back tomorrow Aster!” And with that Jack was off.

That night was filled with restless sleep, thoughts of who could have caught Jacks attention filled his mind. Probably some young sheila. Aster thought to himself. It filled him with dread. The thought of having Jack taken away from him. Even if he wasn't really his. He should be happy for the kid...as sleep finally took hold of him, he dreamed about pale skin and white hair, glacial blue eyes and a laugh that warmed his heart.

Morning came bright and all too early for Aster. The sound of his alarm blaring and pulling him from his sweet dreams. He had to go and get his shop ready for the day. With a quick stop to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth he was headed down to set up shop, only to notice a pail figure outside the door.

“Jack? What the bloody hell are you doing here so early?” Aster asked confused.

“I came early to get the best pick of the flowers!” Jack answered excitedly. It took Aster a moment to remember what he was talking about.

“Ah. Right. That.” He said trying to hide his bitterness.

“Is something wrong?” Not well enough it seemed.

“Nah, just too early for me.” Aster replied. Jack eyed him a moment longer before deciding to let it go.

“Alright. But if you hate setting up so early why do you open up shop this early?” He teased.

“It's good business mate. Now, go and pick out the flowers you want and ill ring em up for ya.” Jack smiled and ran to grab the flowers. It takes a moment but Jack comes back with a red tulip, a white lily, a daisy and a red carnation. This was a lot more serious than he had first thought it was and his heart ached, but that damn smile and blush on his face....they aren't for him he reminded himself.

“Alright Jack-o. That it? Tell ya what. You can have those flowers free of charge, so long as whoever you give them to makes you happy. Deal?” Jacks smile grows brighter and he shoves the flowers in my face.

“Deal. Aster.” Aster is stunned is Jack implying that... “These are for you. I...uh. I love you Aster.” Jack is bashful and blushing and looking self conscious.

“Me?” He asks with a shaken voice. “You got these for me?” Aster grabs hold of them and simply looks at the flowers A red tulip _to declare his love_ , a white lily _his love is pure_ , a daisy _he love you truly_ and a red carnation _his heart aches for you_. “Oh Jack...” Aster whispers and quickly takes Jack in a tight embrace, layering kisses along the boys head. Jack simply laughs and hugs back just as tightly.

“I love you Bunny.” His voice is reverent.

“I love you too Frostbite. I love you too.”


End file.
